


世界唯一的神明大人

by Titim



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files
Genre: M/M, Post-Fate/strange fake, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titim/pseuds/Titim





	

喜欢被罚留堂的学生多半心怀鬼胎，弗拉特·艾斯卡尔德斯自诩为人坦荡，从不把自己那点小心思藏着掖着。  
不过确切来讲，这次留堂并不是触犯校规之后的惩罚，这让弗拉特不禁沾沾自喜起来。教授要跟我说什么呢，教授留我下来要做什么呢——啊，教授终于要回应我这炽热的感情了吗！  
弗拉特在自己教授办公室的沙发上正襟危坐，脑子里却如万马奔腾跑火车。身着红色风衣的长发男人坐在他对面的书桌前，对着桌面上一沓稿纸紧锁眉头。

“我说……”  
“是！”  
“你是笨蛋吗？”  
“诶——”换做常人可能会感到羞辱的情况下，名为弗拉特的少年却没表现出一点负面情绪，可能是习惯了被从埃尔梅罗教室的教授到学生每天这样形容的缘故吧。  
真实年龄仍在30前半，眉间却已生出皱纹的时钟塔讲师叹一口气。“你为什么要把这篇文章停在这里？”  
“什么，还需要写什么吗？”年轻人瞪大眼睛。  
“需要啊！”埃尔梅罗二世一拍桌面，“你的理论——假设无误的话——为什么重要？一般情况下如何应用在现代魔术中？你不会以为世界上所有人都有你那样的——”  
啊啊啊啊你们这群可恶的天才！埃尔梅罗二世内心发出这样的咆哮。  
“……算了。你过来，我告诉你该怎么写。说起来，前段时间有个认识的编辑过来，问我教室的学生的研究进展……”说到一半时钟塔讲师已经像是自言自语般思索了起来。  
“教授！！”本来在沙发上端坐着的少年像火箭一样把自己弹射起来，一眨眼就冲到教授的书桌前。他双臂支撑着桌面，脑袋凑到教授的面前。“难道说你要把我的论文发出来？！”  
埃尔梅罗二世将几厘米外的自家得意门生/问题少年一把推开，把手里的论文摊开到原作者面前。  
“你好好听着！学不会你就得和我合写出版了。”

说出以上这句话的时候，埃尔梅罗二世恐怕一时间没意识到自己对这位狂热粉丝提出了怎样有诱惑力的提案。这之后的几个小时，弗拉特都仿佛打了鸡血一般赖在办公室里刷刷改着论文，直到埃尔梅罗二世需要外出开会的时间也丝毫没有离开的意思。在教授讲明情况下达逐客令之后，这位魔术天赋超群、每次交出的论文却都没头没尾的弟子声称自己好不容易找到灵感，要趁热打铁写下来才好，请教授放心出门工作，看家包在我身上。  
埃尔梅罗二世狐疑地扫视埋头书写的学生，但好在办公室的内间配有单独门锁，鉴于自家内弟子格蕾就常常出入外间，把弗拉特单独丢在这里应该没问题……吧？

时钟塔讲师回到办公室的时候夜幕已经降临，而令他差异的是，往常总是精力过剩的弗拉特已经用一种诡异的头朝下的姿势半躺在沙发上睡着了。听到他进门的声音，勉强睁开一只眼睛打了个招呼，接着迷迷糊糊像是又要睡过去。  
埃尔梅罗二世径自拿起桌面上的稿纸翻阅起来。“弗拉特，差不多按照这样完整写出来，就交上去准备毕业吧。出版的事我会跟进的。”  
好像突然从睡意中找回意识，弗拉特猛地从沙发上站起来。“毕业？！教授你在说什么呢？！”  
“这篇文章达到了毕业论文需要的水准。嗯，虽然要毕业也不止这一个考察项目，其他方面的话几个月的魔鬼训练总是可以的吧……”年轻教授揉揉下巴，认真考虑起来。  
不对不对不对，弗拉特显然无法接受这样的提案。“可是，那样我不是就必须得回摩纳哥去了！”  
弗拉特是艾斯卡尔德斯家族的长子，魔术师世家子女的命运多半千篇一律，哪怕是埃尔梅罗教室最不走寻常路的双璧之一这次恐怕也难以免俗。但对于身上没有魔术刻印，甚至魔术资质只能算得上三流的埃尔梅罗二世来说，对眼前的学生他恐怕没有更好的建议。  
“那你就听家里的话，回去继承刻印啊。”  
“教授！……教授要赶我走吗？不能再像这样留在这里了吗？”  
不能再像这样留在教授身边了吗？像被粗心妈妈遗落在商场的小孩，面前的少年露出受伤又迷茫的表情。不过或许不应该再用少年形容他，毕竟这位埃尔梅罗教室在籍的最年长者之一已经年过二十，依埃尔梅罗二世的经验来看，以他目前的魔术水平升上色位大概也就是这一两年间的事了。  
留着黑色长发的时钟塔讲师、现代魔术科的君主痛苦地捂住了自己的胃部。他闭上眼叹口气，才抬起头重新面对这位从少年时期起一直跟随着自己的弟子。  
他说：“我说过了，你要说别的的话，要先毕业吧？”

弗拉特·艾斯卡尔德斯觉得自己一生中从未像今天这样幸运。世界的唯一神给了他这样的大礼，他想神明大人不会吝啬再给他顺带一份小礼物。  
“教授，求你了，出版论文的话把你的名字也署上啊。”  
“啊？你今天愿望是不是太多了？快走快走。”  
弗拉特口中应着，把办公室各处属于自己的背包稿纸文具一一收好，穿上外套走出房间。门锁拧动和房门打开的声音还有他自己的脚步声混杂在一起，掩盖住了一句小小的嘀咕。  
“反正教授总会满足的。”


End file.
